User talk:Henry Winstone
Welcome Welcome to Fable Fanon, Henry Winstone, and thank you for your contribution to Siege of Samarkand! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Creating your own fan-fiction will get you started on creating a fanfic of your own. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 12:42, 2 January 2012 Comments, Queries & Concerns I will assume by your leaving my edit stet you have accepted my apology. If you feel like helping a newcomer you are welcome to add to and edit my fanon called "Diary of Falcon Lionheart". I am just starting out in this endeavor and need all the help I can get. I see it as the personal thoughts of the Fable III hero between Fable II and Fable III. With a possible continuation into the events of Fable III. Or just stay in touch on my talk page. No pressure.Garry Damrau(talk) 11:12, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello there, Henry. Looks like most everyone who said they would contribute here was talking "bullocks". (as Max, or was it Sam, would say) It might get pretty lonely around here, if no one joins in, so we might as well get acquainted. I've been reading your work and have been inspired to take a stab at this type of fan-fiction myself. I know to a pro like yourself my feeble attempts may seem childish but at least I'm trying. If you would check on my work from time to time I would greatly appreciate your feedback on the talk pages. My story is called "Diary of Falcon Lionheart" and the ending was the first thing I could come up with. It is called "The Dream".Garry Damrau(talk) 14:19, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I did some editing on the Bloodstone Family page. It is free usage of course. I removed unneeded howevers and eventuallys and fixed some spelling, but the grammer, I feel, needs your talent. I just thought you would like to give it some attention to bring it up to par with your story. Garry Damrau(talk) 08:34, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey, That's cool, just a thought. I liked the Revolution Video you imported. (Must be conceptual artwork or PC version). I thought the version you cite of the "Immigrant Song" was rather polished and over produced. Not good adjectives for a song of such edge and desperation. The original by Led Zep. is a classic and this group added nothing and took away the genius of the original. It is almost impossible to do a cover of a song and balance original work with the familiar and make it work. Although it's not really my generation, I fell in love with "Down with the Sickness" by Disturbed. Check it out if you haven't. TTFN Garry Damrau(talk) 13:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks for the thumbs up. We temperamental writers have to stick together.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Foreward created by mistake I left a note for an ADMIN to delete the page "Foreward". I assume it was created by mistake.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah, brilliant. I thought I had, but I suppose I only deleted half of it. Not very technologically minded, other than using Microsoft Word etc. Thanks for that Garry and good luck with becoming an Administrator. Fingers crossed! Henry Winstone 12:32, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but we are fortunate to have an awesome bureaucrat looking out for us. Just thought you would like this:Garry Damrau(talk) 08:41, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Quote of the Week" Any fool can criticize, condemn, and complain - and most fools do. Dale Carnegie Read more: http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/authors/d/dale_carnegie.html#ixzz1lgE31ZWd Invitation I would like to extend an invitation to join me in an experiment in cooperative writing. As a recent contributor to Fable Fanon, your interest in the Fable series of games is most appreciated. The stories' name is Falcon's Flock. Currently it has no storyline and is nearly a blank canvas. I would like to see if we could all work on this story together and see where it goes. You may use the current characters or create your own. If you have any questions feel free to contact me on my talk page. Sincerly Garry Damrau(talk)